fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Miraka
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Miraka! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr static anime girl with black hair vector by blue rika-d4x4wc1 zps52c51f2a-1 zpsbb05ce5c.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 03:57, April 16, 2014 (UTC) What type of Lost Magic? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:38, April 16, 2014 (UTC) You mean Arc of Time then. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:42, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but that sounds overpowered as it is. Try and make it narrower. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) What. Specify what's different. Also, work on your grammar, please. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:58, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Simply use Arc of Time and Slowing Magic- I think I'm going to have to put a limit on time-travelling if it can be used like that. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:11, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm fine with the stopping time thing but it needs to have a limit-three seconds or less, maybe five seconds. The reason I'm limiting time travel is because it's a complicated mess- one small change can cause a ripple to effect different parts of alternate time lines. You'd need to address this. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:17, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, three seconds is actually a LOT when you've stopped time. But I'll give you ten seconds, that should be the absolute limit. However, stopping time for ten seconds should tire you out immensely. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:22, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Anime The girls' anime in respective order are Date A Live, Gurren Lagann, and Hyper Dimensional Neptunia: The Animation. Master Dartz (Talk) 04:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Miraka. I'm Darkrai, and, while Per is in surgery, I'm in charge of Lost Magic and the like; basically, all of her duties. While you HAVE made another character and have been here over a work, you only have 42 edits, not 50. You'll need 8 more edits (actual edits, not just random edits to get you a Slayer; I'll be checking). I won;t delete Yukana, but leave her be until your edits are up to snuff. Work hard, alright?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:08, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back, Miraka ^^ It appears you've been working hard after all. You do have a non-Slayer character, 50+ edits, and you've been here well over a week. Alright, go ahead and use the Water God Slayer. If you want a bit of advice, as Water God Slayer sounds a tad mundane, why not use a term like Sea God Slayer, Marine God Slayer, Hydro God Slayer, among others? Just a little suggestion for a creative name, since Zancrow was the "Flame God Slayer" after all. Show me Yukana when she's complete, I'd love to see how you've handled this and give any further advice.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) No problem at all. Put your best into this!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:36, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Done and done. There's an Add Category option at the bottom of the page, by the way. When you click it, you can type in any category you want and add it.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:33, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I left a comment directly on the page.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:50, May 26, 2014 (UTC)